


Riot's Feelings

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [361]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/M, Riot doesn't like Dean, dean negative, not good ways to train dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam's still living with Amelia when Dean comes back. Riot...has feelings.





	

Riot is usually a friendly dog, which is why his behavior shocks Sam so much.

He growls and snaps at Dean, even barking at him. Sam tries to tell him  off, which stops the overt barking, but not the general hostility. Dean was iffy enough about being here, in Sam’s and Amelia’s home, and Sam can only imagine how their hostile dog is making everything ten times worse. He apologizes seven or eight times, spouts some bullshit about Riot just not being used to strangers, and tries to hustle the dog out of the room.

Amelia is pretty standoffish, too, although at least she doesn’t bark and growl. Still, by the time nine o’clock rolls around, Dean is looking distinctly uncomfortable and says he should go. Sam promises to meet him the next night, but he wonders if he’s going to get a call, saying Dean skipped town.

He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. Well, they’ll try again. Everyone will warm up to each other, he’s sure. Dean will be at least okay with Sam’s new life and Riot and Amelia will get used to Dean, and it will all be fine.

He looks for Amelia and heads for the kitchen, only to find her holding out a treat for Riot. “Who’s a good doggie? Yeah, you’ve been great tonight. Here’s your treat, good boy,” she says, dropping it for him. He immediately falls on it.

“He’s been awful tonight,” Sam exclaims.

She looks at him with a flat expression. “I think he was just fine, Sam.”

“He growled at Dean!” Sam says.

She shrugs. “So you want him to hide how he really feels?”

“He’s a dog,” Sam says exasperatedly.

“He’s allowed to have feelings,” she says heatedly. “And they’re perfectly valid feelings. Your brother is…”

“What?” Sam challenges. “Trying for us? Trying to be back in my life? Having a hard time?”

“Awful to you!” Amelia bursts out. “He comes back in here, judging you–don’t think I didn’t hear some of the things he said to you.”

“He’s getting used to this,” Sam defends.

“And some of the things you’ve told me…god, Sam, I’m just not happy with him, okay?” she says, getting defensive too now.

Sam sighs and closes his eyes. He’s not going to change her mind, he’s learned that by now. “Just…stop bribing the dog to be mean to my brother?” he asks.

Amelia seems to recognize his desire to avoid a fight and nods. “Fine. But I’m not going to stop him.”

“Fair enough,” Sam says, sighing, making a note to definitely go out with Dean if he does stick around for tomorrow. Maybe bringing him home so fast was a bad idea. It’ll take everyone a little while to get used to things.


End file.
